They Always Survive
by PardoxPixie
Summary: The Doctor always thinks he's seen the last of them. He always sees them again. No matter how many times he beats them, they keep coming back for more. They keep taking the ones he loves from him. Daleks always Survive. The Doctor Always Wins but Always pays a heavy Price. So What was he thinking when he faced them? Ch 1: Dalek with 9 & Rose. Later See 10, 11, Amy, Martha, Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**THEY ALWAYS SURVIVE**

AN: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, though I've read many others. I was literally seconds ago watching an episode that had me itching to write. So instead of reading or heading to bed like normal, I'm writing. Please excuse any incorrect references made to anything prior to the episode "Rose" if you have more knowledge than me. I've only been watching since season 4, though I have seen all of 9, 10 and 11 episodes thanks to Netfilx. Enough yap. Story time.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to think I would react like Rose, I'd probably be more 'dumb ape' in shock if the TARDIS showed up in my city and so I'll never steal it and go back in time before the show aired and pitch the idea to American producers asd my own making me rich. Darn it.

* * *

~DOC*WHO~

CHAPTER 1: DALEK

I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked into Mr. Henry Van Statten's "cage". Please, someone- tell me that is not a Dalek. Tell me this is just another horrible nightmare; different than the usual ones I have suffered since the end of the Time War, but almost as horrible all the same.

We were supposedly responding to a distress call. I didn't know Daleks even understood what distress was. And if it was in distress, then good. How the hell had this Dalek survived the destruction of the War? How was it possible that one of THEM survived, when I knew none of my people has escaped.

But no matter how it had survived it must be destroyed. My daily nightmare was alive right in front of me. A Dalek was alive, on Earth, free to kill me and everyone on this planet.

Oh, but it was far to weak to kill me, luckily. Rose would had been stranded here alone otherwise. It's weapon was completely useless!

The Dalek's had destroyed my people. At least, that is the way I tell it, and try to remember it. The only way to live with it. They _had_ destroyed everything that was once good and pure about the Time Lords. The Daleks and the Time War had destroyed the Time Lords so much so that I did not recognize them anymore.

And then I had been forced to destroy what was left. Before they could destroy the rest of the Universe. But I don't like to remember that. I preferred to remember all that they had been before the war, even if I had never got along with most of them back then. My only hope had been that I had taken the Daleks down along with Gallifrey.

And now, after all this time, here I was standing before one single Dalek in the Universe. On the one planet that had become like a second home to him, being the one I had fled to when he had been banished from Gallifrey for a time. A planet that could produce both fantastically intelligent humans and incredibly dumbass apes- sometimes in the same person, as Mr. Henry Van Statten was demonstrating.

**DOC****!WHO**

I couldn't blame Rose for her part in releasing the Dalek. She had no way of knowing what horrors the thing had already done, just like she had no clue of the horrors I had committed in my life. She was just so very compassionate, a trait I knew she had and for which I loved her for.

But now she was down there alone- unless you count Mr. A-levels- and that Dalek was almost free. I was reminded of back when we were trapped in Downing street. "_I could save the would but lose you,__"_I had told Rose. I meant it. But could I risk setting a Dalek on Earth for her?

So first I did trap her down there. When I thought I lost her, thought that I was going to be alone again, I couldn't bare it. And she was so loving and brave. "_It wasn't your fault, remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And you know what? I wouldn't of missed it for the world," _she says to me on her mobile phone, both of us believing it will be the last words she'll ever speak.

When the Dalek came on screen with Rose still alive, telling me to open the door or he'd kill her, I had to do it. I couldn't kill her twice. Once was hard enough. How had the Dalek seen that I loved her? Daleks feel nothing but hate, yet it saw my love for this one human girl. I had of course figured out that I had foolishly fallen in love with a creature that lives at _best_ a tenth of my average lifetime. Brilliant Doctor. I cared for all my companions but Rose was the first one I ever loved.

I was nearly crazed with rage at the Dalek that still had my Rose. The last Dalek, I wanted it gone. It had tried to take Rose from me. Just as it's people had taken my people from me. (Just because I killed was was left doesn't negate that fact!) If I could destroy this last one I could finally be rid of them, once and for all.*

So here I was standing with a gun, ready to shoot the Dalek, but Rose was standing in my way. Why wasn't she moving to my side, away from the nasty Dalek, and away from harm?

"Get out of the way!" I told her. She turned to look at me, and I wasn't sure what to make of the look in her eye, the brief look I bravely took. "Rose, get out of the way now!"

"No, cause I won't let you do this," she firmly told me disappointment in her tone. My brave girl, willing to stand up to a man who has destroyed entire worlds. If only she knew- no, she'd still stop me. But this was a Dalek, my mortal enemy.

"That thing killed hundreds of people," I half explained to her, half exclaimed to her. I just wanted it gone. It was a reminder of what I had done, and what the cost was. How I hated the blasted silence in my mind!

"He's not the one pointing the gun at me," she told me softly, her eyes on me. That gave me distinct pause. Was I really pointing a gun a _ROSE? _Part of my mind yelled at me for doing such a thing. But I rationalized by stating that it was meant to be pointed at the Dalek, she was the one between the gun and the Dalek.

"I've got to do this, I've got to end it! The Daleks destroyed my Home, my People! I've got nothing left!" Besides her. But if that Dalek remains alive it will do everything in it's power to take my Rose away from me, and I cannot allow that to happen.

"But look at it," she said. Half turning back to the Dalek and taking a step back so that I could see. To my utter surprise the Dalek's casing was open and it was reaching up, to what? Dalek's never open their shells, that would leave them vulnerable and weak before an enemy, and Daleks hate that.

"What's it doing?" I asked, confused.

"It the sunlight, that all it wants," Rose explained as if it were a simple thing. But it just confused me more.

"I-

"It couldn't kill Van Staten; it couldn't kill me. It's changing. And what about you Doctor?" she asked me, "What the hell are you changing into?" she had a look of confused disgust on her face, and I couldn't fault her.

"I couldn't- I wasn't-" I tried to find some way to explain, to justify myself to her. But I realized that it was simple really. Just tell her the simple truth. Not that it justifies anything, but perhaps it'll help her understand me a bit better. She should know she's traveling with a ticking time bomb.

"Oh Rose, They're all dead." I told her, explaining it no further for right now. In time I would tell her everything. What it meant, my people being gone, what I had done, what I had lost. Everything. Once we got back to the TARDIS and it was just us again, once we had some privacy.

In the end, the Dalek had changed beyond just being a Dalek. And it ordered Rose to Order it's destruction. It destroyed itself. No more Daleks. And I felt strangely empty from that. What do I do now? Still I pray I never run into another Dalek survivor again. The Time War is over, no more Daleks, no more Time Lords save me. I win. Lucky me.

**DOCTOR * WHO**

* * *

*AN: Oh my poor Doctor Nine. So foolish isn't he? Young and naive.

As much as I would love to continue to write, I'm gonna stop right now. But I'm gonna go ahead and post this now. There will be 1 chapter per Dalek episode. The Finale being "The Victory of the Daleks" early season 5. That was the episode that spurned this little piece of writing. I don't like Amy as much, glad she has Rory, and it's time for a new companion!

Story will be BETAed soon!


	2. AN Story Status

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 11/13/12**

I hereby apologize to everyone who was hoping that one of my stories was getting a much needed update. I decided after so long without a word that a final author's note was needed. I am sorry, but depression, moving, and other things have gotten in the way of any writing I might have done. Some of some stories simply fizzled out without a goal and I had nowhere to go; others I simply lost the energy to work on them. So this note is to let you know if your story is ever gonna get worked on again.

The good news is that a recent change in location and housemates has done wonders for me in this area at least. Unfortunately, for me, it also meant the semester off, and I have finally run out of things to read in fan fiction. I could and have found something new, but for a few days I ran out of patience in finding something, and decided to write.

A new writing project has got me writing again. This gives new hope to all my incomplete stories. Some more than others.

So Here's where I stand on all my stories:

**A Vampire Beginning:**

I am sorry if you've been reading this. When I started I had a specific scene I wanted to write and decided to start at the beginning instead. The desire to write that one scene kept me motivated for a while, and afterward I had a few good ideas still in my head. But after I typed them up, I ran out. I'm just not sure how to end it gracefully. So there you have it. I will try and come up with some way of transitioning it to end.

* * *

**GoodBye Bella: **This story was merely a One-shot and is complete, be happy.

* * *

**Heart-to-Heart:**

This idea has kinda fizzled out. At the time it was a great idea that popped into my head, as I've loved reading all the scattered scenes in all the re-writes I've read, but I just can't get motivated. Sorry.

* * *

**I Never Promised You A Rose Garden:**

This is my New Doctor Who project that I am so excited about. I've been working hard on it. I am so busy that I had to break up chapter 1 because I was afraid chapter 2 would bee too short in comparison. The now chapter 3 is half way done, and about the length of the first and second chapter! I'm not bothering to break it up- Too hard to rename it!

* * *

**Kenobi's Certain Point Of View: **This was meant to be a simple one-shot Star Wars fic. It is complete.

* * *

**Letters From Hogwarts:**

I probably should delete this story. It's not very good and not my best work. Someday I may go back and try again, but I have no plans to do so right now. Consider it done.

* * *

**Life After the Epilogue: **This one is embarrassing. But the things I mention relate to my other Potter story, which is the only reason I don't delete it.

* * *

**Potter's Daughters and the Time Vortex:**

No, not a Doctor Who cross over. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it has been a long time since you've gotten an update, and it will be a while longer till I work on it again. No new movies or books to encourage me. Maybe my new wand will. But I remember what I want to do with this. The only question is if I should go back and do it better. Someday I'll get back to this. For now, however, it is on hold.

* * *

**Regrets:**

Another story I have not touched in a long time. However, do not fret. I do remember what I want to do with this. Someday I will sit down and work on this again. Seeing Breaking Dawn 2 should get my thirst for Twilight going. That is your best hope.

* * *

**The Unwelcome Kiss, AU:**

I wrote this cause I can't stand the cocky mutt. Not that B and E didn't tick me off in that book too, but the mutt most of all. And Charlie. Bella should have punched him, too! But I had trouble writing it. If I ever fix it, I'll put it up.

* * *

**They Always Survive:**

My first Doctor Who Story that I began after seeing Amy's reaction to Daleks getting away in "Victory of the Daleks" and attempting to comfort the Doctor. She bugged me and I wanted to write about it. But as always I decided to make it bigger and started back at the beginning. Although motivated to write this story I was incapable of writing much at the time I began this story and never got past the first chapter. I am ADD and have been off my meds for months due to moving I haven't found a new doctor! Anyway, that has been fixed, but my attention is on my other story at the moment.

When I come to the episodes that involve Daleks I will try to also write in this one at the same time. So expect updates soon, but slowly.


End file.
